Soul of Darkness
by MaryB85
Summary: What if you were told you would either save the world or destroy it? That's the conflict Serenity has been given and with the help of others she must choose which fate she wants for herself.


Preface

**Preface**

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine this was how the world was going to end.

By my own two hands.

I had always heard that if it were to end that God, the creator of everything, would perform the deadly deed.

I tried to focus my thoughts on happier times but his voice kept floating to me like a haunting melody. As his chanting grew more rapidly I could feel the spirit coursing through my body. Taking more and more control of my very being.

I had hoped I would never have gotten in this position but he had told me there was no escaping my destiny. I felt tears sliding my cheek as I pictured Him. I knew he was gone and he wouldn't be swooping in to save me like he had the other times. I grew weaker as I thought about him, which was allowing her to take over me more quickly.

I didn't care anymore because if I couldn't be with him then I didn't want to live in this world. I closed my eyes shutting out the noises and all thoughts as he came closer to the end of the recital and I felt her fully with in me.

I was no longer me.

Chapter One

"Miss Worth"

I stared outside the classroom window watching the raindrops sliding down the glass. I knew Mr. William was calling my name but once I got into my own world I usually tuned everything else out. Everybody knew that once Mr. William spoke nobody could stay awake or listen to him. He liked to speak in a monotone voice and as low as possible, that even if you were right up in his face you still couldn't understand what he was mumbling. I loved to sit in the back of the classroom, even if it made it more difficult to understand Mr. William. It lets me daydream and wonder about things in the world outside of these 'prison' walls.

"MISS WORTH!!"

I tore my gaze from the water-covered window to find all the students turned around staring at me, snickering and giggling. Mr. William's face turned lightly red with anger and I could see a blue-purplish vein throbbing on his shiny baldhead ready to burst, any second. I knew I was in trouble.

"I'm sorry Mr. William." I could feel my face getting redder as the seconds ticked by.

"Miss Worth, maybe you would like to enlighten the whole class as to why you weren't paying attention to the lesson?"

I couldn't help it but as soon as he spoke my mind drifted back to the window and with out thinking I uttered the wrong sentence. "I would have if you didn't have such a boring monotone voice." In that second I wish I could have take back what I had said but I knew that it was too late. I knew what was to come as Mr. William's face turned crimson and he vigorously slammed his book on the desk.

"That's it young lady, you are out of here." He pulled out a pink slip from his drawer and began to fill it out in a hurry. He didn't even have to say anything more I already knew where I was heading. I grabbed my books, slung my backpack on my back; I grabbed the slip from Mr. William. As I was closing the door I could hear the other students laughing but it didn't bother me; I had gotten use to the giggles since the three months I had been going to this school

It had been my mother's idea to move us out to sunny California after the messy divorce she went through with her third husband, Walter. They had only been married for four months, which is a lot longer than I had expected. She never really had much luck with men over the years ever since my real father died when I was only four. To this day it is still a mystery as to how he died but the police said it was a car jack but I knew better. He had gone out to the ATM one night after work to require money so that he could take us out to dinner. It was to celebrate the promotion he had received at his job at the local law firm. He was a brilliant lawyer and he hadn't lost any case in the three years he had been at Heart and Smith. My mother and I were waiting for him to come home when there was a knock on the front door. I was so excited thinking it was him that I ran to the door and flung it open but found two police officers standing outside. My mother made me go upstairs to my room but I was a curious child and wanted to know what the adults were talking about. I quietly sneaked down the steps and tried to listen to their conversation. At first I couldn't make out what they were saying but what caught my attention was what the young officer said.

"_He was killed and whoever did this stole his wallet and took his car. We think it was a car jacking by the looks of the scene. We are very sorry for your lose."_

I was so confused as to who they were talking about so I crept further down and once I saw my mother's face I knew instance who the officer was referring to. I ran into the living room yelling that they have to wrong that my dad couldn't have been dead. My mother tried to shush me but I told her that he was a tough guy and nothing could hurt him. I broke down crying in my mother's arm as the officers once again gave their respects and left the house. I just couldn't understand how something like this could happen, and after that I began to drift into myself and didn't care about life. The police never found out who had killed my father and was convince that it was probably some scared teenager who was looking for money to score drugs or booze. I knew they were wrong. My father was a burly man and he could take care of himself against anything. He could have handle anything that came his way even just a kid if need be. I know it wasn't a simple car theft or a robbing. I don't know how to explain it but it has just been this feeling that I've had even at a young age. Nothing was ever they same after my father's death. It was heartbreaking to my mother that after that the men she met she didn't have any love for them. She told me when I was ten that if you don't fall in love then you can't get hurt if they left you. I never really understood her then but as I got older I began to see what was happen to her with the different men she was with. She would let any man she was with just walk all over her, and what they said she would do willing. I told myself at a young age that I wasn't going to end up like her when it came to men. I wasn't going to fall for a cute face or any man for that matter. She was right about that saying, if I didn't fall in love I wouldn't lose anything. So I didn't believe in love anymore and didn't care about my mother's latest conquest.

Walter was a famous photographer and was well known around the modeling circuit for producing breathtaking photos. He was also known for being a jackass by sleeping with anything that had a 5 foot 10 inch frame, big breast, and an IQ lower than their age. I never really cared for him and I wasn't shy about letting him know or with any of the other assholes, I mean boyfriends. My mother felt that by getting away from there we could make a better life for ourselves. What she really meant was for her own life and finding more eligible bachelors. So in two days we packed our stuff together, only the essentials, and hopped in our VW bug and headed to California. Victor C. Reynolds High School was your typical average school. It was a three-story building that fit about two thousand students in its tiny hallways. My mother decided to move us to a small town in California because she supposedly read in some magazine that life was better where everybody knew one another. Who ever came up with that kind of crap is beyond me. There are only about four hundred students in the senior class, which would have been half of mine back home. It's much harder to have any privacy here when everybody knows your business. That was just August and I have to say that my life is in no way any better. My mother on the other hand has already landed a new lover, and she is already saying he is the one. Yeah right, like I haven't heard that one before.

Also my social life wasn't doing any better either. Back home I was considered a loner, which is what I am here too. I don't mind really I like the privacy, and for the fact that all the girls here were just fake. Ever girl here has the long curly bleach blonde hair and orange tan skin. I was the complete opposite of them with my straight black hair, my pale complexion, and it would be alright if I had the same blue eyes from my mother but I got stuck with dark green eyes. Not the least bit attractive but to make up for my looks I had a smart lip and a tough attitude. This was also what would get me in trouble at the school and what made me different from everybody. I also liked to read, which is something I don't think any of the girls here have ever done unless it had picture of the latest celebrity. I have a huge collection on my room that some people could use as a public library. I loved to escape in books, to get away from the world and think I was somebody else that had a purpose in life. I always had a feeling that my life was meant for something more then just going to school to learn about Geometry, and I wanted an adventure from the stories I would read. I was totally different from anybody else at this school and I would like to keep it like that because if I were like one of these bimbo Barbie dolls I wouldn't want to have anything to do with me either. Thank God for small miracles.

I trudged slowly down the empty hallway, looking at the many flyers on the wall advertising the clubs, playing out in my head what was to come in the next few minutes. I wasn't surprised that Mr. William sent me to go see Ms. Moran. It was beginning to seem like I was visiting her office at least once a week because none of my teachers could 'handle' me, as they like to phrase it. That's the same phrase my mother likes to tell her friends when they would ask about me. My mother and I don't get along like we use to and I have no problem with that anymore. I had been sent to the principle's office more times in these three months then most students who have been going here in the past four years. I knew what Ms. Moran would say to me once I enter her office, be more respectable to my peers, and to never let it happen again. I just nod my head telling her I'll be on my best behavior and with an angelic smile I leave her office. I was smiling to myself about the whole situation that I wasn't watching where I was going when I turned the corner and a muscular body knocked me to the ground. My books went flying out of my hands, papers floating all around me as I landed on my ass and somebody heavy laid on me.

"What the fu…" I was about to give this asshole a piece of my mind but once I saw his eyes my brain turned to mush. He had the brightest blue eyes, like the sky after a thunderstorm, and if you looked close enough you could see flecks of green around the iris. Taking my attention away from them (which was extremely hard to do) I got a look at the face of a god. His dirty blonde hair was shaggy, almost like he just got out of bed, and the ends lightly touched his chiseled chin that had a light dust of stubble. Suddenly feeling returned to my hands and my eyes were drawn to where they were, placed against his body. I could feel the ripples of his muscular abs through his shirt. His stomach started to pulse in and out and I could hear a stifle laughter coming from his throat.

"You still alive?"

Finally regaining all my senses I tried to squirm my way out from under this heavy body.

"If you don't get off me in a second I won't be." I choked out.

"Oh god, I didn't realize I was hurting you." He finally climbed off of me and rose to his feet. "Here let me help you." He extended a hand. If I was most girls here I would have gladly taken it and let him be my knight in shining armor but sadly I'm not that sweet.

"I don't need any help." I slapped his hand away and rose to my knees and began to gather my books and papers together. Without looking up I knew he was just staring down at me with out moving. "Well are you going to help me or not."

"You just told me you didn't need my help." He smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked up to try and think of something bitchy to throw back at his face but one look at his eyes and I lost all train of thought. I knew I must have looked like an idiot staring at him with my mouth wide open.

"You're right, here let me get those for you." He bent down and quickly picked up my books and papers and lightly grabbed my arm helping me off the floor. "Listen I'm really sorry for plowing into you like that. I'm Kole Fallyn."

"I know who you are. Everybody knows Kole, student body president, quarterback of the football team, and straight A student." I said smugly as I stuffed my things in my pack.

"Well aren't you observant."

"Not observant but psychic. I know all and see all." I turned my back on him not wanting to look at his gorgeous face. I wouldn't be able to talk this way with him if I was to succumb to his beauty.

"Serenity Worth" I stopped dead in my track stunned that he had just said my name. I turned around and saw that same smug smile on his face.

"How did…" I was still flabbergasted.

"I, too, am a psychic. You just moved here three months ago from New York and you detested it here. You don't like to hang out with any of the other students but would rather sit by yourself. You're nothing like the other girls here either." He stepped closer to me. "You have a mind of your own and speak the first thing that pops into your head without hesitation." He lightly traced my forehead and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. I gasped at his warm touch and was hypnotized by his eyes staring back at mine. "You don't take no shit from anybody else." His face leaned in closer just inches from mine, his breath blowing in my face. "I admire that in you." His eyes cut from mine but drifted down to my lips. I couldn't move or even speak. I wanted so much to feel his full lips pressed against mine. I wanted his arms wrapped around my body feeling his rock hard body against mine with my fingers running through his thick hair. I could sense myself leaning closer to him also still locked on his eyes even though his were elsewhere. What felt like hours of just standing still like statues he finally looked back up and smiled.

"Well, it was great running into you. Maybe I'll see you around." He dropped his hand and brushed by me leaving me standing there in total shock. It took me a second but I finally resumed breathing and took a deep breath. I could still smell his cologne wafting around me. I felt my heart slowing down as I waited for a few minutes till I finally headed back down the hallway. I smiled to myself thinking about how the next time I would run into Kole I wouldn't stand there like an idiot but would say what was on mind. After all that's what he liked and I wouldn't want to disappoint a fan. Trust me, when I get through with him he'll wish he didn't find anything admiring about me. I finally came to the principle's office and stood outside the door. _Let's see how I can make this day anymore shitty_ I thought as I entered through the glass door.


End file.
